


Can't Help Falling in Love With You

by knarcelestial



Category: Deadpool (2016) RPF, Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Wade Wilson, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Peter Parker, Peter is done, Protective Wade Wilson, There's a baby, Wade is Inspired by a Parks and Rec episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knarcelestial/pseuds/knarcelestial
Summary: Wade takes a step forward and sees multiple pairs of eyes flash up, vigilant, waiting patiently like starving hyenas trying to devour Bambi when he least expects it. Right, well, leaving to go order right now doesn't seem like the smartest thing to do. Wade kindly sits back down in his seat.Or, five times Wade Wilson was jealous and the one time he acted on it (and scored himself a happy ending).





	Can't Help Falling in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Elvis's song! Love it love it loveeee itttt.

 

 

 

**1.**

 

Wade knows how Peter looks. His lithe, little body all wrapped up in layers of fluffy sweaters, his bedridden, messy, light brown hair, the twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes when he smiles, the freckles on his button nose that bunch up so cute whenever he’s flustered or agitated, the _exquisite_ scent of wafting honeydew and vanilla that the boy takes with him wherever he goes. Wade knows how Peter looks, and so he understands when Alphas fawn over him, he does. Frankly, he relates with them quite religiously. Because, admittedly, more likely than not actually, Wade might be crushing on his Omega best friend.

Has his life turned into the novel plot of a K-drama? Possibly. Does he appreciate how much of a Hard-knock Caveman Alpha he’s turned into after realizing these feelings? No. No he does not. He doesn’t think Peter appreciates them either.

Case in point, like right now.

Peter, bless his soul, is so completely oblivious to the outside world reading his science textbook in the small cranny of the coffeehouse they’re at right now, that he doesn’t seem to notice all of the attention that he’s attracted. Wade stands to go order them both drinks, when he sees a flock of Alphas seated at respective tables in a ring around them.

What the fu- when did they all get here? Wade wonders, eyes scanning the open room. It wasn’t even rush hour. Strange.

Wade takes a step forward and sees multiple pairs of eyes flash up, vigilant, waiting patiently like starving hyenas trying to devour Bambi when he least expects it. Wade glances over at Peter and sees his face stuffed deeper into his book than all of these Alphas’ egos are shoved up their asses.

The flick of a door, and a solid block of wind blows through the store, ruffling Peter’s pages. The omega pouts, leaning back from his book and fingers the neck of his sweater to adjust it back into place, covering where it was once sagging to reveal sharp collarbones.

Wade clicks his tongue, sad at the loss of a beautiful view. The other Alphas must feel the same way, Wade bethinks, because he hears a collective groan and a couple of growls here and there.

Right. Maybe Wade shouldn’t go order right now. Leaving Peter alone by himself doesn’t seem like the smartest thing to do when Bachelor #5 over there seems to be drooling- is that a strawberry cappuccino, what in the hell- a mini rendition Niagara Falls down his chin and Bachelor #7 is doing suspicious things with the cafe menu to cover up his nether regions.

Wade kindly sits back down in his seat.

Peter looks up puzzled. “You didn’t go order?”

“Yeah, I rather not.”

Peter blinks at him. “Why?”

 _Because there’s eight different guys here ready to bend you over the table the second I step away from my seat and I’d rather that not happen ever, thanks._ “I have a crush on the cashier and I’m too scared to talk to them.”

Peter raises an eyebrow at him and takes a slow look in the direction of the bar counter where the cashier is undoubtedly standing right now. “You mean Mrs. Humphreys? I babysit her grandchildren.”

Wade gulps, undeterred, he answers, “Yes.”

“Didn’t know you had such liberal tastes.”

“I didn’t either.” Wade whispers to himself.

Peter nudges him under the table with a foot, “What was that?”

“Nothing! Nothing.” Wade smiles sheepishly, hands wringing together under the table. Peter hums, going back to his reading.

Wade sags back in his seat. It just had to be the Old Grandma didn’t it? Peter probably thinks he’s a perv now, great. Wade’s head rolls to the side and catches sight of the Alphas again. He groans.

“Hey Petey, look at the time, don’t you think we should get going? I have some killer Extra Cocoa hot chocolate at home and I just know it’s feeling underappreciated sitting on that kitchen self all by its lonesome self.”

Peter looks utterly peeved. “We just got here.” He whines, his foot entangling with Wade’s beneath the table and knocking it around. “I have to study.”

Wade reaches across the table and easily snatches away his textbook, snapping it shut. Peter gasps, “Wade! Give me that back.” Wade leans back heavily, book in his large hand, held high above his head. Even while sitting, Wade has several inches on the Omega.

Wade waves it around mockingly and Peter sighs, resigned, when a pencil falls out of the binding and onto the floor. Wade barely manages to move before two Alphas rush to pick up the fallen utensil. The dark skinned Alpha with curls gets to it first, only to be rammed into the side by another male. They send one another toppling to the floor and leave the pencil abandoned.

That’s when a third Alpha comes into frame. He’s got caramel brown skin, black hair curling away from sharp green eyes and a sculpted nose. He looks like a damn model and Wade feels his mood souring severely. Because he knows that face.

“Levi!” Peter yelps, jumping up from his seat. The omega runs into a swooping hug and is lifted off of the ground. Wade feels his throat rumbling, a deep growl originating from the action.

Wade stands stiffly and makes his way over.

“Wade!” Levi greets him, all enthusiasm and little else, “How are you, brother?”

Wade does not wish to goad this behaviour any longer, so in the most deadpan manner he can manage he replies, “Good.”

Peter scuffs him in the shoulder, “Ow! What?”

“Be nice.”

Wade rolls his eyes and gets another slap to the arm because of it. “You little brat, Jesus you omegas can really pack a punch.” He turns to Levi, “Hi Levi. How are you?”

Levi laughs and it’s a boisterous laugh that takes up the entire space. Wade thinks it’s obnoxious but maybe that’s because he remembers Peter describing it as lively. Wade mentally scoffs. Lively, my ass. He sounds like he just snorted pig farts for breakfast. Egh.

Peter pokes at him. “Wade? You ready to go?”

“Hells yes, baby boy. Was born ready.”

And proceeds to drag Peter out by the arm. Peter waves goodbye at Levi, once again completely oblivious to all of the fallen faces of the other Alphas, and takes hold of Wade’s hand once they’re outside. “Where are we going?”

“My apartment. We’re wrapping ourselves up with blankets and binging Gilmore Girls until Sunday morning.”

“But, today’s Friday!”

“Even better.”

 

**2.**

 

Wade hates clubbing. Peter hates it too. So what is the problem? Weasel. Weasel is the problem. Weasel is always the problem, even when he isn’t the problem. Wade just likes to blame stuff on Weas because then he has a reason to punch Weas in his dysfunctional nuts. Also, it’s fun. But don’t quote him on that.

Weasel the conniving little devil that he is, guilt trips sacred, precious Peter into going out to the club with him for his birthday. And where Peter goes, Wade goes. Yeah, they’re pretty much a cult, now. It’s like a thing. Wait, can a cult have only two members?

Anyways, so yeah, here they are.

The place has a distinct club smell to it, like sweat and alcohol but mostly the overwhelming stench of pheromones permeates the air. Wade hates it. It’s harder to smell the honeydew and vanilla scent of Peter and a lot easier to lose the little Omega in the throng of grinding bodies. He takes a hold of Peter’s hand just in case and doesn’t let go.

His broad frame pushes through the crowd until he finds the corner where Weasel is sitting with the rest of their friends and heads towards them. He greets the group and takes a seat, making room for Peter to wiggle onto his lap when he sees the rest of the seats taken.

Once settled, Peter chirps out an enthusiastic “Happy Birthday Weasel!” and burrows further into Wade’s hoodie. The Alpha rolls his eyes. He told Peter to grab another layer back at his place but the Omega refused saying it would be a waste once they got inside the club. Wade knows better. Wade knows how easily cold Peter gets. He wraps his arms around Peter’s waist anyways and nudges the smaller body to lean into him.

Wade nods his head at his sleazy friend who’s slumped over the couch like a slug. Even on his birthday does he choose not to wear a clean shirt, how typical. “Another year you managed not to get shot, you slimy bastard. How you do it? I’ll never know.”

Domino cackles and Tony most definitely rolls his eyes. Clint claps his hands together to get everyone’s attention and then leans forward, rubbing them together, “I think this calls for shots!”

“Drinks on Wade!” Weasel announces, shit eating grin on his face.

Wade chucks a fork at him. “Says who assclown?”

The fork embeds itself into Weasel’s ratty hair and the man doesn’t even blink. “Says me asshat. You still didn’t pay me back for the C4 you stole from underneath my sink.”

Wade growls but doesn’t deny it. He shuffles Peter off of him and heads over to the bar to let the waiter know who to tab the bill for.

He’s only gone for a hand full of minutes to return to Peter missing. “Where’s Petey?” He asks Bucky.

The Alpha shrugs and points at his boyfriend. Steve in turn points to the far corner of the bar and explains, “Bathroom.”

Wade sits back down, but as time passes and Peter makes no comeback his Alpha instincts itch at him to go search for the the younger man. Wade hates when he gets like this, when he lets his primal instincts take over to become that feral animal, the one that’s protective, possessive, and obsessive.

So, he reigns himself in and sits tight.

He doesn’t know whether it’s because he’s already so honed into Peter’s voice or because he’s now on the edge, but just seconds later he picks up a yelp, a distressed sound so familiar, he’s up and rushing towards it before his brain can even think it through.

He finds Peter in a corner, the one right outside the bathroom, but there’s a larger figure huddled up against him, blocking his way with bulging arms caging him into the wall.

Peter’s eyes flutter towards Wade, and he gasps. “Wade.”

Wade smells distress emanating from the Omega and an even more foul stench of alcohol and arousal from the Alpha. He forces himself to calm down before he does anything dramatic, “Is this man disturbing you, baby boy?”

The alpha, for the first time since his arrival, turns towards Wade. He’s not bad looking persay, but Wade could definitely fix that with his fist. The other man seems to get the notion because he backs off of Peter, arms falling to his sides. “I was just leaving, man. Chill.”

Wade lowers at the other Alpha as he recedes back into the crowd of people and then turns his attention back to Peter who is already shaking the Alpha’s presence off.

“I didn’t need you to save me.” Peter says even as he’s walking in to hug Wade tight.

Wade snorts, but wraps his arms around him anyways. Peter’s the perfect height for Wade to rest his chin on, so he does, scarred face burrowing into the silky locks. “I know. I just came to check on you.”

Peter hums, unconsciously rubbing his nose into Wade’s neck to sniff at him. It’s Peter’s tell whenever he’s feeling discomfort. He nuzzles up into Wade’s space or, in his absence, throws on an article of his clothing. It’s a small thing that still speaks volumes between them.

Wade hums back, and then breaks their embrace. No doubt two people swaying around hugging one another doesn’t seem like the most normal thing to do in a club.

“Well, we should probably get back to the pity party. I’m sure people are wondering where we went off to.”

Peter paws at his chest like a cat and blinks at him. Wade loves how easily he can read his best friend sometimes. “ _Or_ ,we could go back to your place, eat crappy frozen pizza, and watch reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.”

The blinding smile Wade receives sends his heart fluttering.

 

**3.**

 

There’s two things that occur to Wade when Peter opens his apartment door four days later.

First, Peter is wearing nothing but Wade’s oversized crew neck sweater (so that’s where that went) and briefs. The shirt is way too wide and hangs off of the Omega’s toned shoulders and way too long, barely skimming the end of his underwear. No, Wade is not salivating. But, it’s mostly because there’s a baby tucked into the crook of Peter’s elbow, settled pleasantly on his hip.

“Did I travel forward in time or something, is that our mutant alien baby in your arms right now?”

Peter rolls his eyes but doesn’t respond and kicks the door open wider to let Wade in.

Wade beelines straight past him to the fridge and pulls out a blueberry soda (Peter hates them, he only stocks them in there for him).

He’s just about to duck out of the fridge to grab a bowl for some cereal when he hears rattling in the bedroom. Then, in slow motion, like the source of all of his nightmares wrapped up into a six foot italian man, Levi walks out of Peter’s room, shirtless and dripping from a shower.

The bowl in Wade’s hand goes rattling to the ground like some sort of cheesy metaphor for his heart breaking into a thousand little pieces. Oh wait, that’s not a metaphor because his heart _has_ just broken into a thousand little pieces.

Levi doesn’t seem to recognize the signs though because he waves a hand in his direction and smiles a cheery smile. “Hey Wade! How’s it going?”

It’s not going, that’s how it’s going. Wade’s entire world has just come to an immediate halt. There’s meteors raining into his dreams and fires burning his wishes to a crisp. The entire soup opera package, really.

“I- uh- I need to go.” Smooth, Wilson. Really, try explaining that one to Peter later on.

He literally just ups and leaves. He walks right out of the apartment, takes the stairs down five flights, and walks all the way back to his condo. Like he’s on autopilot because he’s definitely not thinking right now. Or, maybe he’s thinking too hard. Yes, that’s probably it.

Maybe, he should go to sleep and sleep this off. Yeah, he should definitely do that.

 

**4.**

 

He wakes up to his phone blaring Peter’s ringtone of Bruno Mars’ Just the Way You Are.

Wade scuffles around in his bed until he finds the damn thing and taps blindly at his phone screen until he hits the answer button.

Wade groans into the speaker in greeting.

Peter does not seem impressed. “Where did you go off to, today?”

Wade looks off to the side of his bed and sees the red block numbers on his clock blaring a bright two into the heavy shadows of his room.

“Petey, why are you even up right now?”

Peter, being the little brat that he is, completely ignores him. “So, where did you go off to?”

Wade sighs in exasperation and buries his head into his pillow, “I remembered something that I had to do last minute.”

Wade can _hear_ Peter rolling his eyes right now. It really does speak to how well the two of them know one another that they can tell from the slightest pause as to what the other is thinking.

“Uh-huh. Right, so listen. The baby-”

Wade gasps animatedly. “It’s yours isn’t it? I knew it-”

“Wade, I swear to God, for _one second_ -”

“I have to say, baby boy. We would’ve made some beautiful babies together. It’s unfortunate, really-”

“ _Wade_.” Peter hisses, “I need your help babysitting tomorrow.”

He needs a moment to let that settle in. On one hand, the idea seems thrilling really because him and Petey taking care of a kid together, wow, but absolutely terrifying on the other. Wade has a hard time not repelling adults and he’s sure the same concept applies thricefold with babies, so really maybe not the best idea. “Listen, baby boy. I’m sure you can handle the kid by yourself just fine.”

“ _Please_ , Wade? It’s Michelle’s nephew and her entire family is out of town for the week and I have to go out tomorrow. Pretty please?” He drags the last ‘please’ out in a throaty whine and damn it, he _knows_ what that voice does to Wade.

Wade gives in. “Fine. What time do you want me over tomorrow?”

“Does eight sound okay?”

“In the _morning_?”

“No! In the evening, Wade. Like you wake up before noon, what a joke.”

Wade scoffs, offended. “I so _can_.”

There it is again, Peter snorts. “Uh-huh. Alright, good night, Slade Wilson!”

Wade growls lowely, _the brat_. “Good night, Petey poo.”

 

**5.**

 

Wade shows up two minutes past eight o’clock.

Two knocks in and Peter opens the door wide with a pretty frown and an even prettier outfit. “You’re late.”

Wade guffaws. “That ratty, old lady that lives on the third floor broke her hip in the elevator, baby boy. The damn bone just straight up slipped out of her socket, that’s what I heard at least and security shut down the entire system. I had to run down ten flights of stairs, Petey. Ten! Spare me, will you?”

Wade catches a laugh slipping out of Peter’s lips and considers it a win. Wade claps his hands and rolls his shoulders, “So, where’s the kiddo?”

Peter leads him into his bedroom and points at a nest of pillows and blankets on the bed. Wade’s guessing the baby is somewhere in the middle, safely cocooned from the edges of the bed.

Wade walks over and glances down at the sleeping small-sized human being. She looks so peaceful, tucked away in pink onesie, like a little doll. A smile steals onto Wade’s face just as bright brown eyes blink up at him. 

Wade nearly has a heart attack. His first instinct is to hide his face from the baby, but the little girl isn’t so much as moving so he stops himself. He chances a glance at her again and then she does something so magical, Wade has to do a double take. She blinks up and then giggles, the bubbly kind where there’s mostly spit and no teeth and a lot of slobber, it’s _disgustingly_ adorable.

Wade bends down and the baby, naive, little thing that she is instinctively raises her arms towards him. And, just like that, Wade’s scooping her up into his arms.

“What’s her name?” Wade asks, turning towards Peter.

The younger man is standing at the foot of the door, arms crossed and a soft smile plastered onto his face. “Aurora. But, we call her Ari.”

Wade cooes and inches his face towards her when she reaches to cup his chin. She traces the scars on his face with her delicate, pudgy fingers and Wade is already _mush._ “Hello, Ari. My name is Wade, but you probably don’t care about that, do you? You just want to play peekaboo and bang around kitchen pots, dontchya?”

Peter raises a brow as he walks closer to the both of them. Wade ignores him, “What? I know about kids.”

Peter laughs and leans in to give him a side hug. “Why do you think I asked you over tonight? No matter how much you deny it, you’re good with them, Wilson.”

“Oh really? And you would know how?”

“‘member when Mr. Stark asked me to babysit Morgan? I tried to get the kid to go to sleep for two hours. When you took him, he knocked out like a light in two minutes.”

Wade doesn’t know whether to take that as a compliment or not. “Where are you going anyways? You’re all dressed up?”

“Oh, Levi and I are going out tonight.”

There it is again. Wade’s breath hitches and his heart beats quicker like it’s trying to escape from his chest. “Oh-” Wade croaks, “T-that’s nice.”

Peter hesitates, pausing somewhere in the distance behind him, but goes back to whatever it is he’s doing. A couple of tense minutes pass before they hear a knock at the door.

Peter answers it and Wade hears Levi greet him. Peter chirps off a goodbye at him before Levi whisks the Omega away into the night.

Wade, then, is left to his own crippling sadness and a baby to cast the night away.

 

**+1**

 

It’s in the middle of a Parks and Recreation episode that it really hits him. Ron Swanson is going on about one thing or another when he says something that really catches. “Don’t half-ass two things, whole-ass one thing.” And, wow, that’s about the most inspirational thing Wade has heard in a year, to be honest. It’s also highly applicable to his current situation.

He’s been fleeting around Peter for far too long. At one point or another, he should probably get his head out of his ass, be a functional adult, and talk to the Omega about his feelings. This total denial and gradual avoidance thing isn’t really panning out how he’d expected it to. Plus, what’s the point of avoiding Peter if avoiding Peter in the first place was supposed to relieve him of his feelings. It obviously hasn’t relieved him of his feelings. In fact, it’s left him rather longing for his best friend. Yeah that pretty much turned around to bite him in the ass.

So with a little inspiration from his favorite comedy show and a stare down between him and Ari, Wade has committed himself to confessing his feelings to Peter.

Right after he finds out where Levi lives, offs him in his sleep, and then hides the body in an abandoned dumpster some place that is. Really, the Alpha is becoming far too much of a nuisance in the peaceful friendship that is their relationship and that’s a big Hell Nah in Wade’s book of No Can Do’s.

Levi had shown up two years ago out of the blue. Wade was too busy growling at the way the man so casually flung his arm over Peter’s neck to listen to any introductions, but he didn’t like the general vibe of him at all. He was a nice guy, it’s just- well, Wade didn’t like him and that’s what’s important.

Lately, he’s been hanging around Peter more often than not and Wade’s really not sure what that’s all about. Every time Peter mentions him, he tunes out. No, it’s not because he’s jealous. He just couldn’t care less about this guy that Peter hangs out with. A guy he’s currently hanging out with at ten o’clock at night. Oh hell, who’s he kidding, Wade is a sad, old pumpkin full of jealousy and regrets.

And so, with peaking determination, Wade Winston Wilson makes possibly the most logical decision he has ever made in his miserable existence as a human being.

He’s going to tell Peter Parker that he like-likes him tonight even if it kills him.

 

*******

 

Two hours later, and significantly less sleep-deprived than before, Wade wakes up from his nap to blinding light seeping in through the open door of the apartment.

Ari is tucked away in the bedroom fast asleep, so he doesn’t have to worry about flinging his limbs around as he sits up to face Peter. Peter who is by himself, Levi-less. The jerk didn’t even bother to walk Peter home, because he’s a jerky jerk face like that. Jerk.

“How’d the date go?” Wade asks, throat sounding croaky, whether from the sleep or the emotion in his voice he doesn’t know.

Peter sets his keys down and pads over to the couch. He sinks down into the cushion adjacent to him and sighs, tucking himself underneath Wade’s arm. “What’re you talking about, what date?” He grumbles, purring silently when the warmth envelops him.

Wade frowns, peeved. He really doesn’t want to have to explain himself further, mostly because he hates talking about the man. “Your date with Levi, Peter. Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Peter seems to sense the bitterness in his words because he sits back up and looks at him, confused. His face is scrunched like he’s tasted something sour. “Wade, why would you think I went out on a date with Levi?”

Wade scoffs in disbelief. Peter’s acting like he knows nothing. “The fancy clothes? The way you literally always talk about him. It’s getting kind of annoying, to be honest. If you want to gossip about your boyfriend, go find someone else to listen to you.” Woah, that came out of nowhere. He needs to backtrack, before-

Peter shoves him with his arms and stands up. “I don’t always talk about him, Wade. Why are you so pissed? What’s wrong with you?”

Wade shoots up from the couch, not allowing himself to be talked down to by Peter. “What’s wrong with me? A lot of things, Peter. Where do I start? To start off, I don’t like the way Alphas look at you all the time. I don’t like how I can’t smell your vanilla and honeydew in crowded places. I want to tuck you into my shirt and carry you around everywhere because I know if anyone can protect you, it’s me. You drive me nuts! I don’t like how you talk about Levi. I don’t like Levi, period. No, this isn’t me being some catch all weez nut alpha that hates on people because I can, I don’t like Levi because if there’s any one that’s taking time away from you spending time with me, it’s him! I don’t like any of it, Peter. And yes, it might be because I love you, but mostly I just think that little dick bag deserves a thorough nut kicking. Asshole, didn’t even walk you home. I mean where do I even start with him, honestly-”

“What?”

Wade pauses, mid-rant. “What, what?”

Peter’s stood in the middle of his living room, pretty brown eyes twinkling in the moonlight. “You love me?” The words are breathless, like the wind’s just gotten knocked out of him. It sits heavy between them until Wade chooses to acknowledge it.

It’s about time though, the ball is in Wade’s court. He takes a deep breath and nods. “Yeah, pretty much.” His eyes meet Peter’s and suddenly this is the most correct thing that he’s ever done.

Peter doesn’t seem to recognize that Wade’s just had the greatest revelation of his lifetime though. In fact, it doesn’t even seem like he’s necessarily shocked. Instead there’s a small fleeting smile that spreads across his face like he knows something that Wade doesn’t. “So, what? I just confess my love for you and you’re silent? Should I just like leave before this gets awkward. Because I can totally make that happen. Like I can probably make myself pretty scarce, I’m good at that, super scarce. Actually, you’ll most likely never hear from me again. I’ll be in Alaska or something, fishing with the eskimos. Don’t worry about it-”

“Oh God-”Peter laughs until his entire face is lit up. “-you’re such an idiot.” He says, before he jumps into Wade’s arms. Wade catches him, of course he does, until there’s not a single breath of space between them. Like a weight being lifted off of his shoulders, it’s like he can finally breathe again.

Wade sets Peter back down on his feet but doesn’t let go of him. “But-”

Peter cuts him off, tilting his chin down “I love you, Wade.”

Wade shakes his head. “But Levi-”

“-Is my cousin.”

Wade gasps. “What? Impossible. How could I have possibly missed such an essential detail.”

Peter shrugs. “I notice that you tend to zone out when I mention him.”

Wade’s eyes grow comically large before he face palms. Of course this happened to him, “But. You and him and the shower last time I came over and the date tonight-”

“-the ‘date’ tonight? Levi moved here for his job and had to get a place nearby. I was just helping him finalize stuff with his apartment at the Highrise and wasn’t planning on wearing a hoodie and sweatpants to an appointment at a high class place like that. He was staying here because his new place wasn’t available until he signed the documents today.” Peter raises his eyebrows.

Wade blinks at him. “That… that actually makes a hell of a lot of sense.”

Peter hums, nodding his head, “Yes, yes it does.”

The alpha blushes and grins sheepishly. “I guess I should apologize now, huh?”

Peter wraps his arms around Wade’s neck to tug him down to his level. “No. I’d rather have you put that effort into kissing me, wouldn’t you?”

Wade laughs, heart fluttering in his chest. “Thought you’d never ask, baby boy.”

 

**_Fin._ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
